1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerators, and more particularly, to a refrigerator having a detachable terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the refrigerator is used for long time fresh storage of food, and providing cold drinks, such as cold water, or ice to a user. The refrigerator is provided with a compressor as a part of a refrigerating cycle, for maintaining an inside of the refrigerator below a predetermined temperature.
In the meantime, recent refrigerator is controlled, not only manually by the user, but also electronically as the refrigerator is provided with devices that enable networking to receive information through the Internet, or a computer that enables the refrigerator to be operated by a main controller of a home network system.
Moreover, a display screen of the terminal having a computer built therein is provided to an exterior of the refrigerator, so that the user can provide an order required for operation of the refrigerator in a touch screen like fashion.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a related art refrigerator.
Referring to FIG. 1, the refrigerator 1 is provided with a refrigerator terminal 2 attached to a front of a door. The terminal 2 is connected to an external power source, for receiving power.
The terminal 2 has a display part 3 for displaying operation information of the refrigerator, so that the user can check an operation state of the refrigerator, or provide an operational order thereto in a touch screen fashion.
In the meantime, the terminal has a power supply device built therein, provided with an AC adapter, a charge regulator for receiving power from the AC adapter and supplying a preset magnitude of power, and a microcomputer for controlling the charge regulator.
However, the refrigerator having the refrigerator terminal attached thereto has the following problems.
First, as described, the related art power supply device, in general, built-in the refrigerator terminal 2 attached to one side of the front of the refrigerator 1 door, increases a volume and weight of the refrigerator terminal, to impedes fabrication of a small sized and light weighted refrigerator terminal.
Second, the direct supply of the external power to the related art power supply device is liable to cause damage thereto by a high voltage.
Third, the mounting of the related art refrigerator terminal to face only one direction without protection leaves the display screen 3 susceptible to damage from external foreign matters, or children who do not know operation.